


No Matter What

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three are of them are one. They have one love for another and it all works in a way they never thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrhaiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrhaiser/gifts).



Everyone knew that there were three women in Bellamy Blake’s life that he would do anything for. One was his sister Octavia, having raised the girl since their mom died, Bellamy would do everything in his power to keep her safe. 

The other two women in Bellamy Blake’s heart were special for the unique reason that Bellamy had never had anyone like them before. 

Clarke Griffin was a force to be reckoned with. She was all steel eyes and harsh mouth. A storm brewing in a woman’s body. Until you fell in love with her, then she was just a girl with eyes like an ocean and hair like an angel’s. 

Raven Reyes on the other hand was fire, true and through. She was sharp lines and all angles. Her mouth was a grim line of determination, but if you managed to get a smile out of her then it was like the world had stopped spinning for a second. 

Bellamy loved both women and both women loved him as well. 

The three of them were equal; their love for one another was equal. They were three separate beings joined together by one bond. 

“Clarke, have you seen Bellamy? We need to go over the plan with him. We can’t send him into unknown territory without some sort of plan. Especially since he’s taking a bunch of newbies with him.” 

“Last I saw he was helping Miller tell the younger kids what to expect since this is their first time venturing past the fence. I’m going to meet up with you guys in a bit.” 

Raven nods, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek before sweeping off to find her other partner. She finds him standing amidst a group of teenagers who were all staring up at him with matching looks of reverence.. 

Raven stands off to the side,  just watching one of her loves in his element. Bellamy’s face was animated as he talked, telling all about the wonders of earth as well as the dangers. 

With a fond smile and one last warning to be safe, Bellamy sends the kids on their way reminding them to meet up in another two hours. 

It’s then Raven starts to move making her way over to Bellamy and Miller, the pair now deep in conversation. She has a smile on her face as as she slips her arms around his waist. resting her chin on his shoulder. 

Bellamy doesn’t even start, just a small smile appearing on his face as he turns his head to peck Raven’s temple. A grin blooms across Raven’s face and she leans into Bellamy more, resting her weight on him. 

Miller rolls his eyes muttering, “I’ll leave you guys to it then.” before he shuffles away tugging his beanie further down onto his head, presumably going off to find Monty.

“I thought I should give you a send off.” 

“Don’t you mean a warning to be careful and come home safely. As well as go over the backup plan for what is probably the 100th time.” 

Raven rolls her eyes but there’s teasing smile on her lips. 

“Yeah that too. Clarke sends her love and to tell you that she’s going to come in a little bit.” 

Bellamy turns around in Raven’s arms, spinning to face one of his girlfriends. He smiles down at her saying, “I feel like I don’t see enough of her.” 

Raven sighs, shifting slightly, her grip on Bellamy’s shirt tightening just the tiniest bit. 

“You and me both. She’s been working too much lately. I think we should talk to her about it.” 

Bellamy nods a slight frown on his face. 

“As soon as I get back we can.” 

Raven nods before leaning up slightly, meeting Bellamy’s lips with her own. He all but melts into her, his hands gripping her hips tightly. Raven slips her hands into his curls, biting down softly on Bellamy’s bottom lip. He groans softly, the sound slightly muffled by Raven.  

“Are you two starting without me?” 

The two break away to find a smiling Clarke. Her hands are on her hip,s hair tied back messily and in that moment both Raven and Bellamy can’t help but think that she’s the prettiest person on the planet. 

“We would never.” 

Bellamy opens his arms and Clarke easily steps into them, fitting perfectly in between them. She grabs Raven’s hand tugging her into the hug as well. 

The three of them stand there, not knowing where one of them started and the other ended. Instead they were entwined, as close as they possibly could be and in that moment they all swore that their hearts were beating as one. 

Bellamy is the first to pull away a reluctant smile on his face. 

“I need to go check on our supplies for this trip. Make sure everything is okay to bring.”

“We'll see you later then right? Before you leave?” 

Bellamy scratches his head saying, “I don't think so. I'm going to be leaving a little earlier to scope the area before everyone else.” 

Both Clarke and Raven get matching looks of story on their face. 

“You're going to be careful right?” 

Bellamy is quick to grin, wanting to reassure his ladies that he was going to be absolutely fine. 

“How long have we been on earth? I'll be fine.”

Clarke and Raven both sigh before leaning up, each pressing a kiss to one of Bellamy’s cheeks. 

Raven also adds in a punch to his shoulder saying, “You better come back home in one piece.”

“I'll try to do my best.” 

Bellamy quickly pecks both Clarke and Raven on the lips before shouldering his rifle and making his way to the gates. 

Raven winds her arm around Clarke’s waist pulling her in close. The two of them, one dark one light watch as Bellamy makes his way out of the safety and into the danger. Even though they were both worried about him, they knew he would come back home to them. No matter what. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
